Your Biggest Fan
by Strawberry Poop
Summary: April is a good buddy of Two-Bit. That's all ya need to know. SodaOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders ain't mine.**

"Two-Bit, shut up." I sighed tiredly, running a hand through my bangs. "You're damn annoying." Two-Bit laughed at me, though I knew it went in one ear and out the other. He rarely listened to me.

"Aw, c'mon girlie, don't you need some thrills once in a while?" I pursed my lips at him, crossing my arms.

"Not when I'm supposed to be working!" I snapped. "Boss told me that the next time I slacked off that I would be demoted, or even fired! I can't have that! So buy something, steal something, or get out!" He gave me a goofy grin, one that always made me smile. I never could stay mad at him.

"Well somebody has a stick up their butt today, don't they?" He teased again.

"Yeah," I replied haughtily, "His name is Todd, and he's the manager of this here 'shop', so you best be gettin' your butt outta here." I uncrossed my arms, fiddling with the cash register. Two-Bit laughed wildly, another thing I had grown fond of in the year I had been in Tulsa.

I tried to look annoyed at him, I couldn't imagine how much trouble I was gonna get in if Todd came out and saw Two-Bit lounging around like he owned the place. I knew Todd would do anything to get me fired, and I mean anything. The fact that I was on the poor side of town, and I barely scraped by with the money I earned didn't help the fact that things were constantly stolen from here. Besides that, he didn't like me much.

"Whatever you say, Cupcake."

"Two-Bit, you know Kathy would be jealous if she heard half the things you said to me." Kathy was Two-Bit's girlfriend, they'd been together for a few months, or that's what Two-Bit's told me.

"Whatever you say."

I waved my hand, motioning towards the door. "Now get goin', I'm sure your friends are waitin' for ya." He laughed, waving goodbye before exiting the store. I sighed in relief, pushing some curls from my face.

I had this feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day. I glanced at the compact mirror that was open on the counter, where I had been doing my make up before Two-Bit had interrupted. I took the time to look myself over, Two-Bit always said I was too hard on myself; I was trying to be perfect.

I didn't like my eyes. They were this bland brown color. Everyone's eyes were brown nowadays. I wish I had Two-Bit's gray eyes, or maybe even blue eyes, like the color of the ocean. I rarely put on eyeliner or mascara; I was constantly told I looked better without it. My hair was dirty blonde, usually straight but I curled it when I had to work. I should at least try to look decent while out in public.

I had on a plain black shirt. It was only work after all, and it's not like I got anythin' nicer. My jeans skirt, through the years they've survived I'm surprised they don't look worse, and simple sneakers that I wear everywhere. They've gotta be my favorite pair, even though they were pretty torn up by now. I looked like a real greaser, even though I was more of the 'middle class' kind. I rearranged the blue 'Shop Mart' apron I had on. The name of this store was dumb, I know that, but it was a job.

One thing I had learned when I first arrived here was I didn't like Socs. It was one of the reasons me and Two-Bit had become such good friends. I wasn't that smart, so I didn't know a Soc when I saw one. Not when I first came here anyway. You bad mouth one of them and they get the whole gang of 'em on you in a quarter of a second. I hadn't known what hit me, I just remember being forced to the ground with two guys holdin' my arms and two on my legs, the last holding my head in place with a blade at my throat. It was horrifying.

What had I done to them, to cause them to attack me and threaten something as precious as my life? I wasn't their enemies, the greasers, but they still jumped me. The Soc gave me a nice scratch, it wasn't too deep, but it wasn't a poke either. Under my chin is a scar about two inches long, though that happened awhile back. I felt ugly as it is, once the scar had become more obvious, I became even more self conscious.

While I was lost in thought, I had failed to see someone approach the counter.

"Excuse me." I looked up, meeting the eyes of a boy in a Madras shirt. Soc. They rarely came around here; it's like them to come into greaser territory, though it was becoming more common. That scared me.

He had dirty blonde hair with streaks of black in it; his eyes were dark blue and intimidating. I missed Two-Bit's laughing gray eyes.

"How may I help you?" I wish Two-Bit had stayed. I really do, especially now. I felt so intimidated, so small underneath this Soc who could easily take advantage of me or hurt me. Two-Bit was always good support for these kinds of serious situations. I could feel my hand shaking as I covered the bruise on my neck.

The Soc rose a thick eyebrow before grumbling, "Cigarettes. I have money."

I nodded, snatching a pack and sliding it to him. I wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Fifty cents, please." His dark blue eyes gazed into mind, making me shiver. Just give me the money, I silently pleaded. Give me the money and leave. He gave me a crooked smile, dropping the money on the counter as if placing it in my hands was forbidden. He snatched the cancer sticks from the counter, observing some magazines on the rack before slowly leaving the store. I let out a sigh of relief.

I don't know why I felt so vulnerable at work. "Man, when does my shift end?" I asked no one in particular. Sometimes the days just dragged on. I took a quick glance at the calendar that had all the times and work days on it and sighed. Only three more hours until I could go home a sleep. Joy.

"Well, you can but just about anything here boys!" Two-Bit's loud, obnoxious voice rang out. I looked towards the entrance, sighing as I saw him bring in two of his buddies. He wouldn't have come back if he hadn't seen that Soc walk in. The one greaser behind him, I knew him. He had quite a reputation, Dallas Winston was his name. Or, he fit Dallas Winston's description. The second greaser was a nervous lookin' dark skinned boy.

Two-Bit and Dally sauntered over to me, the dark skinned boy walking closely behind them. Now that I got a closer look at him, I couldn't help but wonder how he got that scar on his face.

"Two-Bit, I told you not to come back. Do you know how much trouble I can get in?" His playful grin comforted me.

"Aw, I just wanted to introduce you to some of my buddies. You haven't gotten into society yet, Cupcake. You haven't met all of the people that aren't your friends yet." I smiled, offhandedly brushing the hair from my eyes as I looked both of them over. My eyes traveled to Dallas first.

He was your typical lookin' greaser guy. Tuff hair and hard eyes. He was slightly intimidating, and he nearly towered over me. I tried to catch a glimpse of the boy behind him, but he was well hidden.

"Oh really? Well then, get to introducin' then leave." I stated, crossing my arms again. I was going to be in real trouble if Todd decided to come out of the backroom with the stores phone in his hand, he had memorized the Boss' phone number by now. He always threatened to call the fuzz on Two-Bit, it's happened twice before. Two-Bit was a greaser, and Todd was a Soc. Who do you think would those pigs believed? I didn't want my buddy to go to jail again. There isn't any beer or Mickey Mouse in there. How would he live? "I do have work you know."

"Man, anything to get rid of us greasers, huh?" Dally laughed with Two-Bit, while I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the quiet, timid boy whose eyes were darting back and forth as if something was going to jump out and attack him. He had moved a little bit, he went from behind Dally and was now standing between the two, his hands in his jean pockets.

"My name is April. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at him, clearly brushing off the two boys on the side of me. He looked up at me, surprised. His eyes met mine for a moment before he looked down awkwardly, shifting his feet on the ground. I found this action incredibly cute.

"I'm Johnny Cade." He muttered softly. I smiled again. His greasy hair and torn clothes were probably the only reason he would be called a greaser. He looked like he's been in a fight recently though. Johnny had one of the darkest bruises on his cheeks that I'd ever seen, and I almost asked about it outta curiosity. Almost. But I refrained from doing so. It looked like a touchy subject to be askin' about. I wasn't sure why I felt so worried about that bruise, I couldn't pinpoint the feeling.

"Nice to meet you. And I already know you, Mr. Dallas Winston." He smirked flirtatiously, telling me my assumptions had been correct.

"Oh really? Well I can show you a few more things about me that you didn't know." Two-Bit let out an obnoxious laugh, while Johnny's ears turned a bit red. I could feel my face grow hot, too, but I kept my cool.

"Well, shouldn't we hang out first? Things are movin' kinda fast for me, aren't they?"

"Then why don't you hang out with me and some other greasers tomorrow night? We're going to see some beach movie." Dally offered. I mulled it over. People like Dally just weren't my type of guys. In fact, I hadn't really thought about it before, but I knew Dallas Winston was my type.

"Well, why not? It can't hurt, can it?" I asked with a shrug.

"You only say that 'cause you haven't been out with greasers before, babe!" Two-Bit laughed, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. I didn't even notice he had taken something. I sighed and shook it off, and after hearing the backdoor open, I tensed up and pretending to be occupied with the cash register. Johnny seemed to notice my distress, so he placed a Coke on the counter and dug in his pockets for some change.

"Uh, here..." He fumbled around in his other pocket before dropping some change on the counter. Two-Bit stood still, proudly guzzling down his drink, while Dally seemed slightly amused at Johnny's actions. The door creaked closed and with a satisfied smile, I turned to Johnny.

"Thanks." I grinned, giving him a look of gratitude. "Here, take the Coke for free, for helpin' me out there." I pushed his money back to him, which he reluctantly took and opened the Coke. Dally broke the awkward silence by laughing.

"Well sweet cheeks, we'll be at the Dingo around seven tomorrow night. I'm sure Two-Bit over here could give you a ride." I looked away, appalled at the suggestion.

"In that death trap? I'm safer walking through the Socs neighborhood with a sign that says 'Greasers Rule'." I commented sarcastically, getting laughs outta Dally and Two-Bit. Johnny kind of smiled, but soon disappeared. He looked real young, fourteen at the oldest. I didn't think he was that young though. I vaguely remember Two-Bit describing some of the people in his 'gang'. I was pretty sure that Johnny was apart of them, I was confusing myself though, so I stopped thinking about that and went back to the three confused boys in front of me.

"Well, okay, I guess. I'll go out with you guys." I finally confirmed. "So, I'll meet you tonight at the Dingo. Now get lost, hoods!" Two-Bit smiled playfully, messing up my hair as the three of them left for good. Only one hour left, boy how time flew.

"You have tomorrow. You can't go out with them." Todd growled, his red hair sticking to his face. His eyes were the same dull blue color of the apron I was forced to wear. A plan formed in my head. Todd would fire me in a second if had a choice, but I was the prettiest salesclerk here, as my boss had stated a few times before. I was also the most proficient at my job.

"We're going out tonight. You don't eavesdrop very well." I teased, stomping my foot and crossing my arms. I even put a pout on my face to make a point. He growled a little bit, knowing he'd lost the battle. I couldn't work after the store closed tonight, so he sent me a dirty look and left.

"You have off tonight. Just go home, so I can close up."

I grinned, I was so glad I annoyed him to death sometimes. He grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid employee' as I headed out the door.

"Just like silly putty in my hand!" I giggled with a small smile. Now all I had to do was get through the rest of the day and tomorrow. I had to get home to be able to plan my outfit out. I wondered, as I walked home alone that night, what Two-Bit's friends could be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

The next day passed by rather uneventfully, though Todd seemed even more watchful of me then before. I was sent off early again, being told that I was to work late the next day. I shrugged it off, as I had my outfit planned, all that was to be done was my hair.

"Where is it, where is it..." My closet was practically bare. I hadn't taken much of my clothes from when I first moved. I hated clothes anyway. Sometimes, I felt like I didn't look right in them, that there was nothing that could possibly make me look any prettier. There were a few pairs of shorts and jeans, but not a skirt or dress in sight, besides the skirt I wore yesterday. I grabbed a plain black long sleeved shirt and some shorts.

I curled my hair, not too curly, but not straight. It had a wave that was hard to achieve. I applied some make-up. I wasn't crazy about the stuff since it messes with my skin sometimes. Mascara? Check. Eye liner? Check. I stood in front of my mirror, looking myself over.

The phone began to ring, causing me to jump in surprise. Sometimes I wondered if my house was too quiet. I dashed down to the kitchen, where the only phone in the whole house was, and answered it.

"Hello?" Not many people knew my number. I was still 'new' in a sense. Two-Bit, and maybe some of the girls from school I had made friends with, but that was about it.

"Hey there, cupcake." I smiled, using my arm to cover my stomach as I leaned against the wall.

"Hey there, Mickey. What's up?"

"Well, I'm coming over now. We'll walk since you seem to have a problem with my car, it ain't too far anyway."

"Two-Bit." I stated loudly through the receiver. Maybe if I said it loudly he would finally understand why I didn't feel safe in his car. "The stupid thing doesn't have any brakes. Use your head for a change! What would Mickey Mouse do in this situation?"

"He'd pro'lly take a portal." I refused to let my head slam against the wall like I so wanted it to do at the moment.

"Goodbye, Two-Bit." I sighed, placing the phone back on the receiver and ascending up the stairs again. I pushed my bangs out of my face, taking another look in the mirror, and my stomach had begun to churn nervously. I didn't know what other people would think of me if they saw me. Two-Bit said I worried too much about what people thought about me, that I just had to be myself. I didn't like myself, though. Especially not when I stood next to my best friend, Amber, who had moved with me down to Tulsa.

She was absolutely beautiful. She had a reddish blonde hair, with a cute, chubby freckled face that still had a hint of seduction and lost innocence behind it. Her smile was blinding sometimes. She was bright, she got straight A's, and she was strong. She constantly looked out for me. She had been my best friend for years, though we weren't alike at all. I was quiet, she was loud. She loved to shop; I was content just sitting home with Two-Bit and watchin' Mickey Mouse. She was a complete and utter Soc. And the only thing keeping her from those pigs was me.

I heard the front door slam loudly from upstairs, telling me that Two-Bit had arrived. I swear, when my door fell off its hinges I was gonna beat Two-Bit into a bloody pulp. He wouldn't live to see another door.

"Hey-" I let out a yell of surprise as Two-Bit's arms snuck around my waist, and he spun me around the room. I laughed, hugging him back so he'd place me back on solid ground. He let me go, waving the beer I hadn't noticed before in my face. "I don't want any, Two-Bit."

He shrugged. "C'mon Cupcake, we gotta get movin'." He laughed, taking a swig of beer and walking with me outta the house. I was responsible, so I stopped before he dragged me off the front porch and locked the door. I didn't need anyone breaking in a stealing the little valuables I had.

We stepped off the porch and I followed Two-Bit along like a lost puppy. I didn't know my way around too well. I looked over my shoulder every two seconds, making sure no one was following us. I didn't like walking the streets at night, or during the day for that matter. Being with someone else, especially Two-Bit, made me feel slightly okay, but it didn't defeat the nervous feeling in my gut.

"So, who else is coming 'sides Dally and Johnny?"

Two-Bit glanced at me. "Well, we got the whole Curtis family comin'. Pony, Soda, and Darry. Ya know Pony, don't ya?"

"Yeah, a bit." I used to go to school with him, or I still do. He was in the advanced classes, so I didn't see him much. He was cute lookin'. He had a sweet smile. He was unusually respectful to the teachers, I think he kind of worried about what they thought of him, too. He had pretty eyes, that greenish gray that kept changing, depending on the day, and slicked back light brown hair. He was a dreamy person, qteet like Johnny. He definitely wasn't like the other obnoxious greasers in my class.

"I don't know the other two, anyone else?"

"Well, maybe Steve is comin'. I don't think he is though. He's got work overtime tonight at the DX. Ya know, the gas station up the street from here? He works there with Soda."

The gas station? That wasn't a good first impression for someone, was it? 'Hi, I'm so and so and I work at a gas station!' Usually people who worked there were particularly smart, or good lookin' for that matter. I felt bad assuming this about the two of them, but the whole world is influenced by sterotypes. Everyone judged everyone else, whether they admit it or not. Soda could be the sweetest kid in the world, but everyone's opinion on him could be ruined by the fact that he works at the DX. A greaser on top of that.

"Uh huh. Sounds...interesting?" I mumbled out thoughtfully.

"Don't it?" He smirked. I smiled again, I couldn't help it. Whenever I was around Two-Bit, I felt happy and carefree. Like I was a kid again. The kid has grown on me, he was practically a brother. He was protective like one, too, he worried over me sometimes and he had this sweet side that was serious, but it was caring.

I thought he should be more worried about what's livin' in that pig sty he calls his room, but hey, I did like the attention he gave me. Maybe that was my problem. I liked it when people talked to me, and paid attention to me. I liked being around people who liked me the most out of everyone. Or maybe it was just Two-Bit. It sounds like I'm in love with him sometimes, don't it? Well I can assure you, I'm not. He's a sweetie and funny, too, but not my type at all. I probably liked those handsome, untouchable boys that'd never take a second glance at me. How ironic would that be?

"Here we are." We arrived at the Dingo, or maybe the side of the Dingo. "Now slip under, hurry before we're caught." I nervously slipped through a hole in the fence, followed by Two-Bit. I'd never snuck into anywhere before. He brushed some dirt off of his clothes, looking at his beer that had almost fallen.

"Hey, Two-Bit!" We turned around to see Ponyboy Curtis, waving at Two-Bit. He was a cute kid. He always seemed to be thinking, even now as he looked at me I could tell he was wondering what to say. He was goin' to be a good boyfriend when he's older.

"Hey, Pony." Two-Bit slapped his back, rather hard, too. Ponyboy kind of winced. I smacked Two-Bit's arm, making him scowl and look at me.

"Can't you see that hurts?" I scolded him. He gave me a pout in return.

"Aww, but Mom-"

"No butts, Keith!" I laughed as Two-Bits eyes narrowed. He hated it whenever anybody called him by his real name. It even seemed like people in school had forgotten it, everyone just called him Two-Bit because of his smartass attitude.

"Love you, too." I looked over at Pony, who seemed to shift uncomfortably in his spot. Guess he was embarrassed that I defended him.

"I'm April, I was in your partner in Science class last year, remember?"

"Yeah," He kind of laughed a little, "You're the girl who suggested that we get rid of unwanted people by making our doorbells into light sockets." Two-Bit laughed loudly, gaining some attention from other parties around us.

"It was a damn good idea, I don't know why I got threatened with detention. Stupid teacher probably took the idea for himself!" Ponyboy laughed again, and Two-Bit moved from his place behind me to a group of greasers standing close-by.

I followed Two-Bit and grabbed Pony's hand, dragging him along with me. His ears got red. It was cute.

As we joined them, my eyes fell onto the most gorgeous person on the planet. You didn't see guys like him just walkin' around on the streets, he was movie star gorgeous.

"Hey there, I'm Sodapop Curtis." I would remember those words forever. They had engraved themselves on my heart that very moment, as soon as the words rolled off his tongue. I could feel it, my heart was beating faster and my face was growing hot. The way he smiled, the way his voice sounded, the way his gorgeous eyes looked over me, I knew, he was my type. I was going to do something embarrassing, I felt it. And that I did.

"Ah, my name is..." I forgot, "I mean, April my is..." What was I trying to give him again? "I don't have a name." Soda gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side slightly, though his smile never left. "I mean-"

Two-Bit pushed me aside slightly so that he was now standing in front of Soda. "This is April, a good buddy of mine. She's a bit dumb." Two-Bit knocked on my head, making me growl slightly in annoyance as I swatted his hand away.

"Shut it. I'm not dumb." I grumbled, scowling and crossing my arms childishly. I blushed as I heard all the guys around me laugh, even Sodapop. Good God, he was stunning. The bad part was that I knew he had a girlfriend. There is no boy that walks around that hot, that doesn't have a girl. I didn't have to be told he was taken, I just knew. I was extremely jealous of that lucky bitch, whoever she was.

"Whatever." I turned away, nearly running into a large, muscular man who'd been standing behind me. His hair was cut nicely, he was dressed cleanly. He reminded me a lot of a Soc. Soda must've noticed me lookin' him over, because he started to introduce us.

"That's Darry, he's mine and Pony's older brother." I nodded, feeling my heart flutter in my chest. He just talked to me. Sodapop freakin' Curtis just talked to me. I mentally slapped myself. Relax, I told myself, stop acting like such a girl and calm yourself. Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous and seems sweet beyond normal comprehension, but he's taken, so quit your dreamin' and get back to reality. I did my best to stay calm as I looked up at Darry.

"Hi." I murmured, quieter than I had intended. He was pretty damn tall. He awkwardly smiled at me.

And that brings me back to Two-Bit. He always knew when I felt uncomfortable, because the next second he had pushed me away from Darry playfully. I was, of course, not paying attention, still being caught in my thoughts, and when my body finally registered that I was about to fall over and lose balance, it was too late. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the dirt and hear the guys laughing around me, but instead I felt two arms grip my waist and pull me back up. I knew exactly who it was, without openin' my eyes.


End file.
